


Day Eighteen: Snowed In

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [18]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Eighteen: Snowed In

Michael wakes up on the couch with a warm Luke on top of him. They must have fallen asleep watching TV last night because the TV is on and there’s an infomercial about vacuum cleaners playing.

Michael tries to move but regrets it once he does because his neck and back hurt immensely from sleeping on the couch, and it wakes Luke up.

"Hmm? Oh." Luke wakes up slowly and remembers where he is. "Morning, Mikey," he says, rubbing his eyes and stretching as best he can while still on the couch and on top of Michael, then shivering and cuddling back into Michael for warmth.

"Morning," Michael laughs, watching Luke try to get comfortable again.

"What time is it?" Luke asks, and Michael reaches under Luke to get his phone out. When he checks the time, he groans.

"What?"

"It’s 7:30. Too fucking early to be awake. Let’s go to my room and get in the bed. It’s warmer in there," he adds on the end, and Luke almost hurts himself getting up and going up the stairs.

Michael gets up, too, and turns the TV off before going up the stairs. He stops in the bathroom first, always having to pee when he wakes up no matter what time of day it is. It’s not until he looks out the window as he’s drying his hands off that he sees it.

It must have started snowing overnight, which is something he thinks he’s never going to get used to about anywhere that’s not Australia. He didn’t even see snow until their first trip to the States, and even now, three years later, he still isn’t used to it.

He walks into his room and sees Luke already snuggled up in his bed, the blankets up to his forehead.

"Are you really that cold?" Michael asks, then chuckles when he only sees Luke’s hair move as a sign that he’s nodding. He gets under the blankets next to Luke and lets him get comfortable first.

"It snowed overnight."

Luke gasps. “Did it really?”

"Mmhmm."

"Can we go play in it later?"

"If you want to."

"Do you think we’ll get snowed in?"

"No. It didn’t look like that much when I looked out the bathroom window. I don’t think it snows that much here, anyway."

Luke hums in agreement, then they both fall back to sleep.  
Five hours later, Michael wakes up to an empty bed and the sound of Luke saying, “What the FUCK?” downstairs.

He takes a minute to wake up then walks downstairs and sees Luke scrambling to turn the TV on.

"Luke, what’s wrong?" he asks, then gets shushed as Luke gets to the first local news channel he can find.

"…A record snowfall began last night, covering most of the city in at least a foot of snow, some places reporting upwards of two and three feet. Everyone is advised to stay off the roads if they can, but most people might now even be able to get out of their driveways. Everyone is advised to stay inside and stay warm because this storm doesn’t look to be ending any time soon, and when it does, it’s going to take a while to melt away again."

"That," Luke says, pointing at the TV, "is what’s wrong."

"I don’t see how that’s a problem."

Luke looks at him, then walks over to the front door and opens it. Snow is packed into the door frame about halfway up, and Michael can see now that this is kind of a big deal.

"Oh. Um, okay. Well, we can find something to do to pass the time and keep the news on to see when it’s gonna stop snowing, and there’s blankets…we can make a pillow fort! Or like, a big nest or something to stay warm and comfy."

Luke agrees and they get all of the blankets in Michael’s house into the living room, even bringing the mattress from his bed down and using that and the couch cushions as the base for their nest. They get it made and settle in, deciding to watch Netflix on Luke’s laptop with the news playing in the background.

Netflix gets boring after a while, so Michael suggests they play a game. Luke isn’t in the mood for video games, and Michael doesn’t have any board games, so they settle on Never Have I Ever. Michael lets Luke go first.

"There’s not much that I haven’t done that you haven’t done, either. And I can’t say anything about performing because we’ve done all that stuff together." He thinks for a minute, then says, "Can we do something else? I’m not good at this game."

"Well what do you want to do instead?"

"Maybe tell each other stuff that we’re pretty sure the other doesn’t already know? That way we can learn new stuff and not have Cal and Ash in on it."

"Okay, yeah. I like that. So, tell me something about you that you don’t think I know."

They go on trading stuff about themselves back and forth, some things being easier to tell than others. They pass an hour just going back and forth, then something comes up on the TV about the weather, so Michael grabs the remote and turns the volume up.

"…It is still coming down out there! Another foot and a half has fallen in the past three hours, and it is still coming down at a steady pace. There is no sign of it letting up any time soon, but we will keep you all posted. Trucks would already be out clearing the highways, but with no end of this storm in sight, officials say that they do not want to send the trucks out just for it to snow another three feet."

Michael sighs as he turns the volume back down and lays back in his and Luke’s nest.

"I guess you’re gonna be here for a while."

"Is that a bad thing?" Luke asks, joking. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I was just saying it. We all practically live at each other’s houses anyway, and you know where everything is, and we share clothes all the time on tour. It’s fine, I’m just worried that we might run out of food."

"I promise not to eat all of your pizza rolls."

"Okay."

They lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling in comfortable silence for a few minutes, then Luke asks, “Are we still playing the ‘tell you something I think you don’t know’ game?”

"Sure, if you wanna be."

"Yeah, I like it. I don’t think that I’ve ever told you that I really like your hair red." Michael smiles at Luke’s compliment, and he might be blushing a little bit but no one will ever prove it.

"Thanks mate. You’re not too bad yourself. If Twitter would have agreed to let me dye your hair black, you’d be so hot."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. I think if I were into guys, I’d be into someone like you."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe? I don’t know. I’m not meaning to but if it’s not weird…" Michael trails off, then says, "If I were you, I’d take it as a compliment."

"I do take it as a compliment, and it’s not weird. I pretty much told you I thought you were hot first, so you saying you think I’m hot is an acceptable response."

"You never said I was hot."

"Well I think you are, with the red hair. I think it’s my favorite so far."

Michael hums, thinking about that, then takes his turn. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you that I really like your lip ring.”

"You just said I was hot! I assumed that was included."

"No, it’s separate. Especially with how much I want to know what it would feel like to kiss you with it."

Michael waits for a response, maybe for Luke to yell at him or something, but all he gets is a soft, “Oh.” Michael turns on his side to face Luke, maybe figure out what he’s thinking, but when he turns, he’s met with Luke’s face.

"Do you wanna see what it feels like now?" Luke asks, nothing but sincerity on his face and in his voice.

"Are you asking if I want to kiss you right now?"

"We’ve got nothing else to do and we’re gonna be here for at least three more days."

"What if me kissing you makes it weird and we’re stuck together for the most awkward three days of our lives?"

"We’ll figure something out to deal with it. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"If that’s okay, I’d like to."

"Of course it’s okay! I’m the one who brought it up! Jesus Christ, Michael," Luke says, exasperated at how dense Michael was acting, and taking Michael’s face in his hands and kissing him.

Michael is startled at first, but then relaxes into it, enjoying the feel of Luke’s stubble against his face and the cool metal of his lip ring. It feels better than he thought, and he’s happy about that.

They just move their lips together for a few minutes, neither one trying to add tongue or make it more than it is. Luke pulls away first, playing with his lip ring like he does when he’s nervous.

"Was that okay? Did it live up to your expectations?"

Michael smiles, so happy that it’s not weird between them. “Yeah, it was better, actually.”

"I’m glad I could help."

They keep playing the game periodically over the next four days, some things they share being funny and others more serious. Luke asks if he can kiss Michael again on the second night, and Michael gladly obliges. The power goes out on the third afternoon and comes back on less than 24 hours later, but Michael was very worried that they were going to freeze to death that night. Luke reassured him that they had every blanket in the house close by, and they could snuggle together for warmth if he wanted to. Michael’s morning wood was embarrassing but not unwelcome by Luke, who took care of it. By the fourth afternoon, after the power came back on, the weather reports were saying that the snow would melt within the next 24 hours, but to still stay off the roads if possible as the melting snow could turn into ice as the sun sets and temperatures drop.

Luke and Michael decide that they could stand spending a couple more days together if necessary.


End file.
